


Temptasian

by allisonleus



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Park Jimin, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Everyone Is Gay, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Mainly Jin's Kitchen, Namjoon Burns Things, Ramen, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yoonseok - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonleus/pseuds/allisonleus
Summary: Jin opens a cooking school. Namjoon goes along with it, but of course, must be saved from burning down the Earth. Others join, some out of courtesy and some out of love.





	1. The Ramen Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good. Bear with me here.
> 
> AND NOW A QUOTE:
> 
> “People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.”

Namjoon ran as fast as he could. Stupid alarm. He had set it for 7 am hoping to get a good seat. It would be crowded by now. His favorite ramen shop. Aish.

At 8:28 he rushes into the shop. Or rather into the hoard of people outside it. You’d have thought there was a riot going on. No, their ramen was just that good.

“Excuse me! Coming through! Put that back in your pants young man!” Namjoon shouted while pushing through the crowd. Jackson would be expecting him. He had told the young owner that he would be there at seven. Once, Namjoon was late and Jackson called the police. Namjoon never missed ramen time. Never. Except for today.

People shouted in confusion and anger as Namjoon pushed to the front. When he reached, he burst into the kitchen.

“JACKSON!” Namjoon shouted. “I’m here! Don’t call the police!" When Namjoon entered he saw Jackson hastily cooking ramen. 

"Namjoon! I have lots of work, " Jackson shoved a bowl of ramen his way, "go and eat."

Namjoon eagerly grabbed his life source, thanked Jackson, and fled into the restaurant to try and get a seat. Of course, there were no good seats. People had taken to the floor. He saw a comfy looking corner booth, with only one other occupant. Score. He sat down across from him. 

The first thing that Namjoon's gay ass eyes caught was the man's face. It was so perfect, so handsome. The man was very focused on his food. Namjoon can see just how much he loved the ramen. Or rather, he can hear it. The man is basically moaning. People start staring. Ah, so that's why this booth was empty. Namjoon is trying not to burst out laughing, or start crying. Suddenly, the man looks up and shouts, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!" 

Namjoon felt something on his wrist. It was a pleasant tingling. Oh. Wait a second. OH. When Namjoon looked down he saw "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN" being inked by some invisible force onto his wrist. Onto his wrist, curling around his arm. He jerks his arm up to get a better look. And of course, there was a table right there. Namjoon's ramen spills all over the man and onto himself. Not again! "OMG IM SO SORRY I WILL CLEAN THIS UP! DO YOU NEED A TOWEL!" While Namjoon ran around, screaming the other man looks at his arm. 

 _This clumsy snack is my SOULMATE!_ He's been waiting to find the one for him. And he met him at his favorite place! Perfect. 

He stands up and held out his hand to Namjoon, "I'm Jin. Kim Seokjin."

Namjoon, still shaken, smiles and takes Jin's hand, "I'm Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

"We're soulmates." Namjoon and Jin say at the same time. 

And suddenly they are on the floor laughing, soon to be found by a worried shop owner, wondering why his friend and favorite customer on the floor, covered in ramen, laughing hysterically. 


	2. Blue Side Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjin meets friends.

“Here we are!” Namjoon gestures to the snug cafe. The sign on it reads  _ Blue Side Cafe.  _ It is colored blue with little white moons, contrasting with the dull brown of the other buildings. 

 

“Coffee! Perfect first date!” Jin whispers (not knowing Namjoon had sharp ass ears). 

 

“It is?” Namjoon asks, blushing.  _ Shit he heard me,  _ Jin thinks. Namjoon is just confused by everything that’s happening, but he can see Jin is uncomfortable. Topic change. “Um, let’s go inside.” Jin nods. Namjoon opens the doors to the cafe. The scent of warm, coffee rushes out, heating up the chilly air. Jin rushes in and Namjoon follows quickly. 

 

“Joon!” A man with a heart-shaped smile and a cafe apron walk up to them. 

 

“This is my friend, Hoseok.” Namjoon explains. The man hold out his hand to Jin and Jin takes it. And sees the soulmate mark. 

 

“NAMJOON! HE’S TAKEN!” Hoseok shouts.

 

“...By me.” Namjoon finishes, holding out his wrist. Hoseok takes this in and his mouth falls open. His eyes are fixated on the marks, darting from Namjoon’s wrist, to Jin’s. Then a confused look crosses his face.

 

“The first word you said to him,” he asks, looking up at Jin, “was ramen? And why is it all caps?” Namjoon laughed and Jin looked down, blushing. Namjoon was about to speak when they heard a crash.

 

“HOBI,” a voice yelled, “WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!” The owner of the voice was a short man with blond hair, standing over a broken pot of coffee. Hoseok, or Hobi, rushed over to help clean the mess. Namjoon took advantage of the absence of people and took Jin over to a nice, corner booth. 

 

“He seems nice.” Jin says, smiling. Namjoon looks down and lets out a light laugh. 

 

“Hoseok is. . .a lot.” Namjoon finishes. Jin giggles and the two have a light conversation while waiting for their orders to be taken. Finally, a lean man with light brown hair comes up to their table, eyes glued on the order pad in front of him. 

 

“Hello, my name is-” 

 

“ _ Mark?”  _ Jin jumps up and embraces the shooketh man. The man seems to recover and starts laughing.

 

“Of course I meet you, Seok.” The man, Mark, says. They embrace and Jin sits back down.

 

“Markie, this is my soulmate, Namjoon. Namjoon, Mark.” Namjoon stands and offers Mark his hand. Mark does not make any move to accept, instead his eyes are on Namjoon’s wrist. Namjoon, feeling awkward, sits back down. 

 

Then, Mark bursts out laughing. He quickly covers his mouth, realizing they are in a closed area, and takes a seat next to Jin. He grabs Jin’s wrist, read the ink, and breaks down into hysteria. Soon Jin joins in then Namjoon. 

 

And suddenly they are on the floor laughing, soon to be found by a worried shop owner, wondering why his friend, friend’s soulmate, and employee were on the floor laughing hysterically, as if on crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: https://namjinshipperarmy.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> MY TUMBLR~  
> https://namjinshipperarmy.tumblr.com/


End file.
